The present invention relates in general to woman's wear comprising a new and improved neck-piece. The neck-piece comprises a ring shaped piece of scarf material, a clip and/or a bow. Other neck pieces usually do include the combination of a ring shaped piece of scarf material a clip and/or a bow.
According to my invention I have utilized the elements of my combination in a number of new arrangements to achieve different fashion effects that are not believed to have been used before. In this regard, it will be observed that I have utilized the ring shaped piece of scarf material that has a center opening enabling the head of the wearer to be received. Once the ring shaped piece of scarf material is mounted on a person's neck, then the clip can be utilized in a variety of different to achieve different fashions as hereafter explained and claimed in greater detail.
For many years women have worn their scarves many different ways from tying them around the neck, over the shoulder and strategically pinning them to their blouses to create a fashionable look. In order for a woman to create the fashionable look she wants with her scarf, it may take a lot of time and talent to create the appropriate look. Therefore, it has not been easy for women to create many different fashionable creations with her scarf, thereby limiting the use of the scarf and limiting the type of style that can be created with the scarf.
The object of the present invention is to provide a piece of scarf material intended for ladies' wear that would make it easy for a woman to not only create a stylish scarf, but would also be able to use the same scarf to easily create many different styles. My scarf comprises a ring shaped piece of scarf material, an ornamental clip and/or a bow. The ornamental clip and/or the bow allow the user of the scarf to quickly and easily create many different fashionable scarf combinations. The ornamental clip allows the user to either pinch the scarf material and hold it in a certain position or it allows the user to pull scarf edges through a ring portion of the ornamental clip and then pinching the scarf material in order to create flowerlike shapes and bows. In addition, the ornamental clip also adds a fashionable appearance to the scarf since the ornamental clip can be color coordinated with the scarf. The bow is used to pinch and hold the scarf material in place and the bow adds a stylish look to the scarf especially when the bow matches the scarf.
The ring shaped scarf itself is worn loosely around the woman's neck thereby allowing a sufficient amount of scarf material to be clipped together and/or drawn through a ring of an ornamental clip in order to create a fashionable appearance with the scarf.